Jupiter Faunus (may change)
by EpitaphEater
Summary: Sveta, waking up in the middle of a red forest, suddenly finds herself surrounded by strange black creatures after she had fired the Apollo Lens. Now who the heck is this guy with bull horns and a black suit pointing a sword at her?


Walking through a red forest was what appeared to be a young faunus girl. She had long lavender colored hair, tied into two long braids behind her. Instead of having two sets of ears she only had one, and their were longer than normal for a faunus. Her fingernails and toenails were long and sharp, resembling claws. Her attire consisted of a pink coat with yellow trim. Pink leggings along with blue ones, and a purple dress under the coat.

Her clothing was torn in some places, but that was covered up by the black and purple colored armor she wore over her attire. A chest piece, knuckles, gauntlets, cowl, and goggles, all mostly black with purple lines going over them. She didn't have the goggles over her eyes, just having them rest on her head.

As she was walking, her ears twitched as she picked up the sound of something following her, it was pretty faint so she was barely able to pick it up. Stopping in the middle of a clearing, she looked around her, noticing glowing red eyes coming from within the forest.

Her eyes widened as she saw the creatures come out, they were wolf like from how they appeared, but what surprised her was the white mask over their face and that she couldn't feel anything coming from them.

Looking around her again she saw she was surrounded by quite a few of them now. "When the heck did that surround me?" Saying to no one in particular, she got ready to fight the strange wolf creatures.

Taking a breath, she started to glow a faint purple energy gather around her body as she turned into her beast form, surprising the wolfs a bit at the sight. Thankfully her armor and clothing was able to not come off when she turned into this form.

Rushing at three of them right in front of her, she swung her arm horizontally at them, hitting them hard enough to send the flying back against the trees. The rest of the wolves started to attack her all at once.

Jumping back, she kicked at one that came at her from the left, skidding on the dirt, she suddenly turned back to normal, uppercutting one of the wolves as it was about to snap its jaw at her head. Suddenly her knuckles started to glow purple, putting them together at her chest, a blast of energy was shot out, destroying several of them heading right for her, along with some of the forest itself.

Nearby at a camp. There was several White Fang members going over what they had let after Cinder's little attack on their camp just to make a deal with their leader. Everything was calm till a large purple laser shot through the camp, thankfully not hitting anyone.

"What the hell is going on here?!" A tall man said. He had red hair that spiked backwards in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back is brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face, two horns can be seen on either side of his head. His mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, flame-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision.

He wore a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design. Long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand.

Looking at his camp, he was surprised as nothing was hit with that large beam that shot through the place. Gripping his sword, he started to walk in the direction of where it originated, hearing what sounded like a fight happening in the distance. "You all stay here," he said, "I'm going to see what the cause of that was, stay here and be alert." The White Fang members noded as he walked into the forest, scowling. First his old friend Blake ran off, that women, Cinder, who he now worked with even if he didn't want to, and NOW someone was trying to attack them.

Back at the fight, the girl was getting tired, punching one of the many wolves again, shooting purple lighting from her hand, sending it straight through the chest of one of them. Falling onto her backside, she panted, already depleted of her psynergy as there was still ten of the wolves gunning for her. She closed her eyes, awaiting the end to come.

After a few seconds she hadn't felt a thing. Opening her eyes she saw the monsters all cut up and in pieces on the ground, disappearing as they died. The thing that caught her attention next was the person who just saved her, or more accurately, the mask he wore and the horns he had on his head. Was this another beastman?

She was about to say something when he pointed a red bladed sword at her, flinching back as she saw it. Looking up at him, she couldn't tell what he was thinking since that mask covered his eyes pretty well. "Who are you?" He asks her.

( **The Umbra Gear is not easy to describe when the only view of them is VERY tiny pixel icons. And neither is her attire. I really hate describing how they appear. And I am currently working on another new fanfic, I know I should stop making new ones but I can't help it. It is a dot hack/Sekirei crossover. But I'm having a hard time deciding what Sekirei to give Haseo in it.)**


End file.
